Slumber Party
by femmeslyth
Summary: One-shot. Slight AU. Ginny and Tonks are best friends, but Ginny can't help but notice the way her best friend keeps staring at her fiancée. She decides to do something about it. Warnings: PWP, girl!cock, threesome.


_(A/N: Definitely a bit AU: Remus, Tonks, and Sirius have lived to see the end of the war, and all the couples in canon? Never happened. This is smut with not a ton of plot and not a ton of foreplay either, and is really just a product of how much I fancy Nymphadora Tonks. Also, a bit long, but I really can't stop myself from rambling, can I?_

 _I am a bit nervous about this as it's the first thing I've ever posted on FFNet, so please, be gentle with me. This is unbeta'd garbage I wrote in about 3 hours._

 _Warning you again: girl!cock because Tonks' metamorphagus-ness certainly comes in handy during sex.)_

 **Slumber Party**

 _'Merlin. Age has certainly done Hermione Granger well,'_ Tonks found herself thinking one summer afternoon as she saw Hermione apparate into the front garden of The Burrow with Ginny by her side, their hands clasped together. Hermione and Ginny had been together since just after Hogwarts, and last spring, they'd finally announced their engagement and were to be married in a month's time. Tonks had been thrilled for the both of them, of course, but it was at that moment she quietly put her fantasies about the younger witch to rest: after all, Ginny was her best friend—they were _all_ great friends—and she would never in a million years dream of getting between the happy couple. They were a perfect match.

Still, she couldn't help but look as the couple made their way up the cobbled pathway into the house. Hermione was still every bit the girl she had been at Hogwarts—fiercely opinionated, strong-willed, and (let's be honest) a bit of a know-it-all. However, the years after war had softened her somehow, and she was now also infinitely more open-minded and quicker to laugh at herself.

Physically, Hermione hadn't changed much either: she still had wild, bushy curls, honey bronze skin, and a smattering of freckles that became more apparent every summer. But, now that it had been five years since the war and with her schoolgirl days behind her, she'd also quite grown into her figure. It was quite the challenge for Tonks to look away from her gorgeous, full breasts and shapely hips that swayed ever so tantalizingly as she trailed behind Ginny into the towering house. "Fuck's sake," she muttered, stepping back from the kitchen cabinet where she had been gathering clean dishes to set the table that Molly had set up in the back garden where they were to all have dinner. "I've got to pull it together."

Now in the back garden, dishes hovering in front of her, Tonks saw her again. Ginny and Hermione had just emerged from the kitchen—they must have entered just after she left—and Tonks looked up, completely forgetting about the stacks of plates and bowls and cutlery she was charming to stay afloat. In the split second that she had paused to gaze at Hermione greeting Molly, the stacks collapsed the scrubbed wooden table with a resounding crash.

At once, Hermione and Ginny looked around Molly, both of them looking quite amused as Tonks went as pink as her hair. "Wotcher, you two," she greeted them cheerily, as Molly bustled over, chanting exasperated _reparo'_ s.

"Haven't changed a bit, have you, Tonks?" Ginny teased, bounding over to hug her best friend.

"Oh, bugger off, you," Tonks grumbled, hugging Ginny back. "You're looking well." She appraised Ginny, whom she had not seen in nearly six months now owing to her friend's busy schedule as Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny was as freckly and red-haired as ever and her slender, athletic build was quite similar to Tonks, who was now Deputy Head of the Auror Department and thus, training more than ever, even in her off-hours.

"You're not looking bad yourself," Hermione remarked with a smile, coming up to hug Tonks as well. "Been working hard? When are you taking the exam for Head of the Auror Department?"

Tonks tried her best to ignore the feeling of the shorter witch's breasts pressing against her own, but her own body betrayed her as she felt a surge of heat between her legs. "Oh, er, you heard about McSorley's retirement, then?" she managed after she had pulled away from her embrace. "Well, the exam's next month—round your wedding, actually—and as far as I know, it's just me and Jugson Wood competing for the position."

"Surely you'll get it, though," Ginny exclaimed. "You're Deputy Head already!"

"It doesn't always work like that, Ginevra," Hermione reminded her fiancée lightly, earning her a scowl from the redhead. "You of all people should know this; how long has your dad worked for the Ministry?"

"Oh, hush," Ginny said impatiently, "you know what I mean. Nym is more than qualified. I'm sure you'll get it, mate."

"Thanks, you two," she said, grinning sheepishly. "Anyway, everyone should be here soon. Let's help Molly get everything ready, especially before that brother of yours arrives." She shot Ginny a dark look, as she was referring to Ron who worked in the Auror Department alongside her. "Been driving me mad in training, if I have to hear him moaning outside of work, as well..."

Ginny grinned and shrugged noncommittally, as if to say: _'you hired him, he's your problem now,'_ and the three of them helped Molly to set and decorate the table and bring the food out, finishing up just as Arthur, Harry, Luna, Ron, Lavender, Remus, Sirius, Bill, Fleur, George, and Angelina arrived. It was an unusually large crowd for dinner, but owing to the beautiful summer weather and the upcoming bank holiday, they'd all agreed to come together at The Burrow for an evening of eating, drinking, and being merry.

It was late in the evening when the dinner had wrapped up and Molly and Arthur had retired, leaving the others to have a nightcap. At this point, though, they'd far surpassed a mere nightcap, and most of the couples had gone: Harry and Luna and Ron and Lavender both had to get home to their little ones, Remus and Sirius were calling it a night as Remus had to be on-call the next day for his new job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and George and Angelina had made a feeble excuse that Tonks knew really meant: 'we're going home to fuck each other's brains out' (she had seen the looks Angelina had been shooting at George as she got increasingly tipsy on the copious amounts of wine and Ogden's Old Firewhisky that Sirius—that troublemaker—had brought along with him).

"Okay, mate, we've had enough of your tales of glory on the quidditch pitch," Tonks laughed, giving Ginny a playful push as they sat around the fire pit they'd magicked in the back garden. Molly and Arthur had retired to bed as well as it had neared midnight, so now it was just the five of them left.

"Think she's Merlin's gift to us all ever since she got chosen to play for England in the next Quidditch World Cup," Bill joked sarcastically. "You're boring poor Hermione to death." Ginny gave him the bird in response, scowling good-naturedly, and Hermione suppressed a snicker. She loved Ginny dearly and supported her quidditch career unconditionally, but she still really didn't enjoy the game very much.

"Alright, I hate to be the party pooper, but I'm shattered," Bill went on, standing up and stretching, before holding his hand out for his wife. "Plus, any more of that firewhisky and I won't be able to apparate home tonight. We'll see you lot next month for the wedding."

"Absolutely," Hermione agreed, jumping up and hugging both Bill and Fleur as they went around saying their goodbyes. They embraced everyone and then, with a small pop, they were gone.

Suddenly aware it was just the three of them left, and that she was quite drunk, Tonks attempted to stand up too, but nearly fell into the fire in the process. Except that she didn't fall into the fire—she fell straight into Hermione, who caught her with reflexes that did not reflect her own drunken state.

"Honestly, Nym, you Aurors drink too much," she laughed. Tonks laughed weakly, feeling her face heat up again as she regained her balance and returned to the stone she'd been sitting on next to Hermione. She tried to will away the feeling of the younger witch's soft hands on her arms, tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped at the way her name sounded in Hermione's posh little accent. The Auror tried her absolute best not think of how good it would feel if those soft, nimble hands touched her elsewhere and how gorgeous it would sound if that sweet voice said her name again and again in the throes of ecstasy.

Ginny, who was not quite as drunk as her fiancée and her best friend, looked questioningly between the two. Subtlety had never been Tonks' strong suit, and she would have to be blind not to notice how her best friend had been undressing Hermione with her eyes all night long, practically devouring her with her gaze. But, instead of feeling jealous, Ginny was oddly aroused by it. She didn't quite understand it, either: sure, she'd had a crush on Tonks back when she was in fourth year and Tonks was a cute, older, unattainable Auror, but since then, they'd gotten closer in an entirely platonic way and Ginny had never really regarded her in that manner again. Perhaps it was the booze, then, that made Ginny think that she'd rather like to see Tonks naked with her tight arse in the air and her face buried in her fiancée's cunt, that she certainly wouldn't mind finger-fucking her best friend while Hermione rode Nym's face, both of them moaning and writhing in pleasure. She didn't know how Tonks would feel about getting fucked by her, but she was absolutely certain that she wouldn't mind it if Hermione was involved. The way she went pink every time Hermione so much as touched her, the fixed gaze down her fiancée's shirt when she bent over slightly: yes, subtlety was not Nymphadora Tonks' strong suit, and Ginny was going to use her new discovery to her advantage.

"Alright," Ginny piped up, snapping out of her short reverie, "we're going to pack it in as well. Nym, you're going to splinch yourself if you try to apparate home, so come with us."

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that—"

"Bugger off, you haven't got a choice. Come on," she continued, standing up and grabbing Hermione's hand to help her up as well after the curly-haired witch had extinguished the fire. "Grab onto Hermione." She watched as Tonks got to her feet carefully, looking down at her own hand as if she had no idea where to put it, until Hermione grabbed the pink-haired Auror's hand.

"Off we go, then," said Ginny with a smirk, turning on her heel and apparating the three of them to her and Hermione's cottage in Falmouth.

That night, the three of them slept soundly, Ginny resolving to talk to Hermione in the morning when she had properly sobered up. She had an idea to propose.

...

The next morning, Ginny awoke to Hermione cuddling into her chest, the sunlight streaming in through their sheer curtains and bathing her fiancée in golden light. She smiled down at her, kissing her forehead gently as her brown eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, love," Hermione murmured, pressing a gentle kiss below Ginny's collarbone. "I think... no, I'm quite sure that I'm hungover."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ginny said with a low, husky chuckle, pulling back to gaze into Hermione's eyes. "I don't see you drunk often, though; that was quite entertaining."

"Oh, hush," the brunette protested lightly. "I behaved myself. Would you please get me some Anti-Hangover Potion from the pantry?"

"Yeah, I might as well set some out for Tonks, too. She's sleeping in the guest room," Ginny said, extracting her limbs from Hermione's gently and standing up with a yawn.

"Tonks is here?" Hermione questioned sharply, before reverting back to her normal calm tone. "Ah—right, I forgot you apparated her with us."

"Yeah, she was pretty plastered. Perhaps I should have let her kip at mum's, though, with the way she kept eye-fucking you all night. Bet she had a good wank with you only in the next room, though," Ginny remarked casually, pulling on a fleece dressing gown over her pyjamas (if a sports bra and a thong could be called pyjamas).

Hermione sat bolt upright and spluttered, and Ginny grinned, facing away from her fiancée. "I— why, she— how— what do you mean?" she finally choked out, and Ginny turned back to face her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Come on, you can't pretend you didn't notice. She fancies you."

"She does _not_ ," Hermione hissed as her voice dropped to a whisper, "fancy me. She knows I'm with you! We're to be married, Ginny, honestly."

"She does fancy you, and I can't blame her. You're pretty much sex on legs," Ginny shrugged, an impish grin on her face. "And yes, we're together, but we're not dead. You can't tell me you don't fancy her as well, just a bit?"

Hermione blushed brighter than Ginny's hair at this, mouth hanging open. "Ginevra, I—"

"Oh, don't 'Ginevra' me. You wouldn't be so embarrassed now if you didn't fancy her back. I'm not upset," Ginny reassured her, now taking a seat on the bed beside Hermione and kissing her gently. "I'd quite like to see her fuck you. You know, she's a metamorphagus, she can probably grow a cock."

"You are _barking_ mad, Ginny Weasley," Hermione gasped. "Even if I was interested in— in... I mean, she's your best mate!"

"Which is why it's perfect," Ginny reasoned. "Things wouldn't get weird between us because she's my best mate! Besides, she's always got witches chasing after her, she must be quite a good sh—"

"That's enough! Ginny, I..."

"I know what you think, but it's not cheating if we're all consenting. I'm not trying to persuade you into anything, darling, I'm just putting it out there. If it's something you want, let me talk to Nym," Ginny said.

Hermione, still quite red, stared at Ginny. "How is it that you're so okay with all of this?"

"Well, I've always been the more sexually adventurous one, let's be honest with ourselves here," she joked.

"Fair enough," Hermione chuckled. Ginny had been the one to encourage Hermione to be more open with her own fantasies and sexual proclivities, things she had written off as wrong or strange, partly because of the Muggle way she was raised, and partly because she had never simply seen herself as a sexual person. Despite being quite confident in other aspects of her life, she was still always a bit of a bookworm and a nerd—the polar opposite of her fiancée who was a popular jock and had been quite the player in her Hogwarts days.

Hermione hesitated before speaking again. She had noticed the way that Tonks had looked at her last night, had noticed even before last night, but she had never thought much about it beyond being quietly flattered. Tonks was her type, though—athletic and funny, just like Ginny, and incredibly sexy in an unconventional way. She supposed everything about Tonks was unconventional, though, from her bubblegum-pink pixie cut down to her dragonhide combat boots. And if what Ginny had said was true (and she knew it was, she had researched metamorphagi and knew that they could change even their sex organs at will)... well, she wouldn't mind that at all.

"Yes, alright. I suppose you can speak to her," Hermione said a bit offhandedly, shifting closer to her wife-to-be. "I must be mad to agree to that, but I can't deny that I am a bit... curious."

"Of course you are. I know you better than you know yourself, darling," Ginny said, pecking her again, before getting up with a grin. "I'll be back with that potion in a flash."

...

That morning, after Hermione and Tonks had finished nursing their hangovers and had breakfast together—which was marked only by a few awkward pauses now that Hermione was aware of what was to come between her, Ginny, and Tonks, if only Tonks agreed—Ginny made to bid Tonks farewell as Hermione went to change into her day clothes. She had been wearing a dressing gown all morning, a silky little nothing that Ginny had asked her to wear so that she could be sure they hadn't both been imagining the Auror's hungry gaze in their less-than-sober states the previous evening. Tonks' eyes had nearly fallen out of her skull when Hermione had entered the kitchen while Ginny was pouring them all coffee, and the lustful glances she shot at the brunette for the remainder of the morning were only slightly more subtle than the previous evening.

"Hey, Nym, before you go," Ginny started, as they both stood by the front door to the cottage. "I thought I might talk to you about how you want to shag my wife."

"Excuse me?" Tonks asked, entirely caught off guard, her voice rather higher than normal. Ginny had to suppress a laugh: she shouldn't scare her, but it was quite fun to tease her best friend now and again. "I don't— I have no idea— first of all, she's not actually your wife yet, and I've never said anything about wanting to— I mean, I don't—"

"Relax, Tonks," Ginny said, finally cracking up into laughter. "You didn't have to say it. I've got eyes, you know, and I can tell you do too, with the way you undress Hermione with yours every time she walks into the room. Listen, I'm not angry. I just thought I'd let you know that Hermione and I both know that you fancy her, and—"

Tonks looked at her best friend, dumbfounded. "Ginny," she interrupted, her voice now weak. "Look, I'm sorry. I— Hermione's gorgeous, you know, but I would never, _ever_ even _dream_ of trying to get between you guys... you're my best friends."

"Are you listening, mate? I said I wasn't angry. She fancies you too, you know," Ginny said. "We chatted this morning about it, and we were thinking, since we're all good friends... why don't we get together and just be honest with ourselves and see where the night goes?" It was quite unlike Ginny to be so vague, but she had never seen Tonks go so pale or look quite so uncomfortable as she did now, and she didn't want to scare her by saying outright that her and Hermione would quite like to fuck Nym six ways from Sunday.

"Er... I'm sorry, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Tonks asked, a bit of colour returning to her face as she ran her hand nervously through short pink curls.

"Come on, Deputy Head of the Auror Department—you can figure this one out. If you'd like, come round tonight at 9 and we'll have a few drinks and see where the night goes. Not as many as last night, mind. Nothing has to happen," Ginny shrugged, "but it can if you'd like."

"Right," Tonks said, nodding resolutely. "Right, I'll— I'll come round. You're not going to hex me, are you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile. "I'll see you later, Tonks," she said, opening the door for Tonks, who laughed nervously and waved goodbye as she walked out onto the front step, turned on her heel, and was gone.

...

That evening, Ginny and Hermione welcomed Tonks into their home as if it were any other night, the three of them acting surprisingly normal, chatting about this and that: the new recruits to the Auror Department, Ginny's upcoming hiatus from the Holyhead Harpies as she trained to play for England in next year's Quidditch World Cup, and Hermione's proposed bit of legislation to afford more land ownership rights to centaurs. They all had a comfortable buzz going after a few glasses of nettle wine when Tonks finally spoke up.

"So, was Ginny taking the piss earlier, or are you both... you'd both like to..." she trailed off, unsure how to phrase the question.

"Have sex with you? Yes, we'd quite like that," Hermione said, rather more boldly than she felt. Tonks went pink.

"Nym, I know you'd been thinking about this for ages. How many times have you touched yourself thinking about my Hermione?" Ginny questioned, fixing Tonks with a smoldering gaze that made her intentions all too clear. "How many times have you cum with her name on your lips?"

"A few times," Tonks admitted, redder still. "Have you two... thought about being with me?"

"Well, I _did_ fancy you before we became friends. But Hermione and I haven't discussed shagging you before today," Ginny admitted.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since, though," Hermione said in a sultry tone. "You and Gin are both so sexy, having you together would be amazing." Tonks felt her whole body go hot, felt wetness gather at the apex of her thighs as she imagined Hermione naked, her legs spread before her. So fixed her gaze was on Hermione, that she hadn't even noticed Ginny come to sit beside her until a hand was on her thigh, and another cupped her cheek. "What do you say, Nym?"

Tonks looked away from Hermione, her green eyes locking with Ginny's hazel ones, and she nodded dumbly before her gaze dropped to her best friend's lips. Had she not noticed those gorgeous, full lips before? 'Well, it would be a shame to neglect them any longer,' she thought to herself as she leaned in, kissing Ginny with an unexpected fervor.

Hermione gasped quietly at the sight before her, now more turned on than she had been all day, even though this very scenario had run through her mind about fifteen times. She watched as Ginny's hand inched up Tonks' thigh, provoking a quiet moan from the Auror, who deepened the kiss and spread her legs ever so slightly. Hermione, in the loveseat opposite the couch where the two witches were now touching and kissing, put her glass of wine down on the table beside her and lifted her skirt with her left hand, while her right hand went straight to her damp knickers. She rubbed her already-swollen clit through the thin, black fabric, watching as Ginny's hand deftly undid the button of Tonks' jeans and her hand dipped below her friend's waistband. Tonks gasped as Ginny's hand found her sopping folds, clumsily sliding through them due to the tightness of the pink-haired witch's jeans. Hermione moaned, slipping her own hand beneath her knickers now to stroke the tight bundle of nerves that was begging for her attention. Tonks and Ginny, hearing her, pulled out of their kiss and turned their gaze to the brunette.

"Bloody hell," Tonks moaned, taking in the sight of Hermione's caramel thighs spread open as she rubbed herself wantonly, her gaze fixed on Ginny's hand in Tonks' trousers. "That is the sexiest thing I've ever fucking seen."

"Isn't it?" Ginny husked, drawing her hand out of her best friend's trousers now, and licking the wetness off her fingers. "Mmmm. Hermione, darling, why don't you come have a taste?"

Hermione, whose mouth had begun watering the moment she saw Tonks' juices glistening on Ginny's fingers, was all too happy to obey. She made a beeline for the two witches and dropped to her knees straight away. She was just reaching to tug down the waistband of Tonks' jeans when Ginny seized her hand and licked the wetness from Hermione's fingertips as well.

"You two taste good together," she husked, and Hermione gave her a sultry smile.

"Nym, help me out here," the brunette said, as she tugged Tonks' trousers down, and the older witch obeyed, lifting her hips and shimmying slightly while Hermione made quick work of her jeans. She was fully prepared to peel her knickers off, as well, but noticed Tonks wasn't wearing any when she was greeted with the sight of her gorgeous cunt, swollen and slick with need.

"You okay with this?" Hermione asked, looking up at the Auror as she snaked a hand up her thigh.

"Fuck yes," Tonks said, and both Hermione and Ginny laughed. Before proceeding, Hermione peeled off her tank top and unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts for Tonks' gazing pleasure. Ginny was stripping as well, now, getting ready to rub her own throbbing clit as she watched her fiancée lick her best friend's pussy. Hermione nudged Tonks' knees further apart with her face, kissing and nipping up her the Auror's thigh before reaching her wet heat. The younger witch breathed deep, taking in the heady scent of Tonk's arousal, before she gave her cunt a long, slow, tentative lick. Tonks' hips jumped off the couch and she hissed, looking down at the gorgeous brunette who was now smiling against her folds.

"You were right, love," Hermione murmured, kissing Tonks' clit softly and earning another quiet hiss from the Auror. "She tastes amazing."

"I told you," Ginny said breathily, her fingers already working against her clit. "Come on now, darling, don't keep her waiting. She's been dying to have your mouth on her pussy for ages."

Hermione was all too happy to oblige, licking and sucking at Tonks' tight cunt with enthusiasm. Her tongue lapped at the older witch's entrance before moving up to her clit and taking the bundle of nerves in her mouth, sucking gently until she made Tonks cry out, and then releasing it. Hermione dragged two fingers through her own folds before she continued, driving her wet fingers into Tonks' pussy without warning as she flicked her tongue against the Auror's hard clit. Within a matter of moments, she felt Tonks' walls tighten around her fingers, and the pink-haired witch—who had been moaning incoherently up until now—began chanting her name louder and louder until she came, hard. The brunette fucked in and out of her more slowly, now licking at her clit languidly, until Tonks whined softly, "no more," and pulled her hips back.

Ginny was getting closer and closer to cumming as she watched Hermione offer her wet fingers to Tonks, who closed her mouth around them and licked slowly, before releasing the brunette's slender fingers with a pop. She had to stop herself, then, because she didn't want to cum until she had Tonks' mouth on her or Hermione's fingers inside of her.

"Nym, mate," she husked, as Hermione wiped Tonks' cum off her face with the back of her hand. Tonks, looking thoroughly fucked, turned to Ginny and her eyes roved over her best friend's naked body. It was much like her own, as she'd noticed before, but paler and much more freckly, and Ginny's tits were a bit bigger, as well. She felt her cunt throb again as her gaze fixed on her friend's pink folds, before snapping back up to her eyes. "You've got a lovely cunt, but Hermione and I are really curious to see your cock."

Tonks hadn't been expecting that one, so she raised her eyebrows, and Hermione interjected, "Only if you'd like, obviously. I've just been thinking about it..."

"...and I've been thinking about how much I want to see your cock inside my fiancée," Ginny said. "Take the rest of your clothes off, first, though. You're too fit to be all covered up like that."

"Well, if you ladies insist," Tonks said cheekily. She took off her shirt and bra, revealing her small breasts and tight abdomen. Then, closing her eyes and concentrating, Tonks gave into her the desires of her two friends: where there had once been wet folds, there was now a thick, long cock, already erect and dripping with pre-cum. Hermione gasped, and Ginny moaned.

"Merlin's pants, that's big," Hermione said, her voice thick with desire.

"'Mione, you've already gotten a taste," Ginny said, looking to her fiancée. "It's my turn."

And with that, Ginny and Hermione switched places, Hermione on the couch now and Ginny on her knees in front of Tonks, and Tonks spread her legs wider, thrusting her hips out so that the bellend of her cock caught Ginny on the lips. The redhead smirked.

"Careful with that thing, or you'll put someone's eye out," she joked, before wrapping her hand around Tonks' dick and giving it a squeeze. The Auror's hips jumped just as they had when Hermione had first tasted her pussy, and she moaned quietly. Ginny swiped her hand over the pre-cum gathered on the head of the older witch's cock and then began wanking her gently, listening to the older witch's moans get louder and watching her flush all the way up her chest. After a few more jerks of her throbbing length, Ginny swirled her tongue around the head of her cock, before taking as much of Tonks' length into her mouth as she could. The pink-haired witch, looking down, thought she had never seen anything better in her life than Ginny Weasley's lips wrapped around her cock, and she began fucking her mouth gently as Ginny gripped her length still more tightly, her head bobbing back and forth on her erection.

Hermione, meanwhile, was at a loss for words. She had slipped two fingers inside herself, the same two fingers she had fucked Tonks with moments ago—before she transformed that magnificent cock—and was fucking herself without abandon, her moans mingling with Tonks'. As Tonks thrust into Ginny's mouth again, she let out her loudest moan yet.

"Gin," she gasped, "I'm going to cum. Let me cum on your tits," Tonks pleaded, and Ginny released the older witch's cock from her mouth with a soft pop. Ginny and Hermione both watched with fascination as the Auror grasped her own cock and began to wank herself faster and faster until she had emptied her warm seed all over Ginny's breasts with a long, low, loud moan. She wasn't the only one moaning, either—Hermione had fucked herself to completion, too, and her thighs were trembling as she wiped her hand off on her stomach. Tonks threw her head back and exhaled heavily.

"That was fucking amazing," she said, and Ginny quite agreed. She stood on shaky legs and reached for her wand on the table beside the couch, magicking away the cum that covered her chest.

"We're not done yet. I said I wanted to see your cock inside my fiancée, and I meant it," she husked. Tonks and Hermione locked eyes while they were coming down from their respective highs, and Hermione blushed.

"Would you, Nym?" she asked, reaching out to wrap her hand around Tonks' semi-soft cock. "We've had so much fun sharing you, I don't want it to end just yet."

The Auror felt herself stiffening again at Hermione's touch, and she nodded dumbly. "'Mione, love, come and eat my pussy while Nym gets herself hard again," Ginny cooed, lying back on the living room floor and spreading her legs for her fiancée. Hermione, with her mouth watering once again, realised that she hadn't yet tasted Ginny that evening and that, in itself, had to be a crime. Kneeling onto the floor and then settling herself between the redhead's legs, Hermione lapped at Ginny's wetness, reveling in the taste of her lover and getting lost in the sound of her wife-to-be's moans and soft swearing. Tonks watched from the couch, wanking her cock gently until she was hard as steel, which didn't take long with the way Hermione's arse was swaying in the air as she went down on Ginny.

Tonks stood up, her erection bobbing slightly, and made her way over to Hermione, settling down on her knees behind the brunette. It was just then that she realised one of them must have set a cushioning charm on the floor, and was silently thankful to the couple for thinking ahead, if not a bit amused at their presumptuousness.

Tonks grabbed Hermione's hips somewhat roughly and dragged her hard length through Hermione's dripping heat once, twice, three times, before aligning her cock with the brunette's entrance and thrusting in all at once. The younger witch let out a loud moan and gripped Ginny's quivering thigh as the redhead came in her mouth. It was a good thing that she'd already done her job of making her fiancée cum, because once the Auror began thrusting in and out of her pussy, it was all she could do not to scream out in pleasure.

" _Merlin_ , you're so damn tight," Tonks moaned out, fucking in and out of Hermione's cunt, while Ginny propped herself up on her elbows to take in the scene before her. Both Hermione and Tonks were glistening with sweat, the Auror's small breasts bouncing with each thrust into the younger witch, and Hermione's eyes were shut tight as she moaned in pleasure.

"You like that, love?" Ginny murmured, reaching out and caressing Hermione's face. Her fiancée nodded fervently, and Ginny went on. "You've never had such a big cock inside your tight little pussy, have you? Never been fucked so deep, have you, love?" Hermione whimpered, and Ginny crawled over to the right of the two witches for a better view as she watched Tonks' cock slide in and out of her fiancée's cunt.

"She likes it a bit rough, Nym, why don't you fuck her harder?" Ginny said. She pinched at her own nipples as she said it, gasping quietly. "I think she'd really like if you came inside her, too. Don't be shy, now."

Tonks began driving in and out of Hermione harder and faster still, her bollocks slapping against Hermione's clit with every thrust now, while the brunette began moaning out, "Fuck me, Nym, oh _Merlin_ , don't stop! _Nym, Nym, Nym..._ " Hermione chanted her name louder and louder until she climaxed, her cunt tightening around Tonks' cock like a vice grip and milking every last drop of cum from the Auror as she exploded inside the younger witch. Ginny, who hadn't thought it possible for her to cum again, had to fight to keep her own orgasm at bay while she watched Tonks pull gently out of Hermione, the two witches completely spent. Tonks lay back on the softened floor and Hermione sprawled next to her, while Ginny made her way over to the two, only to perch herself above Tonks face.

"Make me cum one more time, Nym," Ginny pleaded, and Tonks didn't say anything—she merely pulled the redhead's hips down and began sucking feverishly at her clit, determined to make her best friend climax. It didn't take much time, as Ginny had started the job herself, and after she had reached her peak again, she lay down between her best friend and her fiancée, exhaling and turning her head to look at each of them in turn.

"We've got to do that again sometime," Hermione said, her voice nearly gone from her incessant moaning.

"Absolutely," Ginny agreed. "What do you think, Tonks? I daresay you had a good time tonight. Would you be okay with that?" Ginny grinned—she knew the answer already, but it was only polite to ask.

"Mate... that was the best shag I've had in my life. I'm more than okay with it. You'll have to stop me coming on your honeymoon," Tonks joked, brushing a hand across Ginny's abdomen. The couple laughed in unison, and Tonks joined them, laughing and thanking her lucky stars that she had such amazing friends.


End file.
